


Revelations

by La_Chatillon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Mary, Pining, Resolved Pining, Sherlock being dense, not s3 compliant, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Chatillon/pseuds/La_Chatillon
Summary: There's something off about Sherlock's new girlfriend, and John's determined to find out what it is. Turns out there's a little something extra to be found that John wasn't quite prepared for.





	Revelations

John sighed as Jeanine left the flat, "Do you even like her?" he asked his friend.  
"Yes of course," said Sherlock, halfheartedly, going back to his seat. John sighed, "You don't, do you?" he asked, rubbing his face, "You don't even feel anything towards her."  
Sherlock looked at him with a fond smile, "Very astute, John," he said with a nod, "How did you know?"  
"You don't return her kisses," he started, "You don't look at her like you like her at all, sometimes the looks are even of contempt!"  
Sherlock grinned, "I knew I could rely on you, brilliant John!" he said, getting up to pat his blogger on the shoulder. John gave a small triumphant smile but frowned after a couple of seconds, "Why would you do that?" he asked.  
"She works for Magnussen," he said in answer. John gave a small noise of understanding and headed into the kitchen, "Still married to your work then?" he called behind him as he switched the kettle on.  
"Yes of course!" answered Sherlock, lying on the sofa so he could watch him.

John made his tea and then went to sit in his chair, bringing his laptop onto his lap. A comfortable silence fell between the two, broken only by the tapping of John's laptop keys.

"I admire you John," said Sherlock suddenly after a few minutes.  
John blinked a little and looked up, "You do?" he asked, a little dubious of the claim.  
"Yes of course!" said Sherlock, jumping up and beginning to pace, "Who wouldn't? You're brilliant!"  
"I am?" asked the doctor, bemused.  
"Yes!" he said turning to him, "To start you've stayed with me for four years! Nobody's done that before! And even when I went away you didn't abandon me! You've somehow become the most important person in my world without even trying. My only friend, the one that's keeping me right! And your mind!" he said, "Your mind is utterly fascinating to me. It's so, ordinary but it does so much more than my own. You're like my normal brain that tells me what I should be doing. It's ridiculous how much I've come to need you, John."

John just sat, watching Sherlock's continuing tirade with pink cheeks and a fond smile, "Sherlock," he called.  
The man in question stopped and turned, frowning in confusion.  
"Are you sure you're married to your work?" asked John.  
Sherlock frowned more, "What do you mean?"  
John sighed, "That rant you just went on? Use that fantastic brain of yours to deduce it," he said to him.  
Sherlock paused a little, "I'm...complimenting a friend?" he offered to him. John shook his head softly and set his chin on one hand, chuckling. "I'm not?" he asked, sitting opposite John.  
"You sound like you're ranting about your crush," he said, quietly.

Sherlock blinked and blushed softly himself, "I...I suppose...yes..." he said, "I've never thought that way before, John..."  
"No of course you haven't, you idiotic genius," said John fondly.  
"What happens now?" asked Sherlock, having deleted the information.  
"Well, what would you like to happen?" he asked, setting his laptop to the side.  
Sherlock looked at him, "Does anything have to change?"  
"Not particularly, but you know yourself couples tend to like physical contact more," he said. The genius in front of him nodded absently.  
Sherlock looked at him, "Could we... cuddle?" he asked, slightly unsure.  
John nodded and got up to sit next to Sherlock. The detective thought a little then arranged them so John was resting on his chest and their legs were tangled together up on the couch.

"Comfortable?" asked John, glancing up to look at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded as his arms wrapped around his blogger's middle softly. John sighed contently and relaxed against him, "Good," he said simply, eyes sliding shut softly. Sherlock smiled a little and kissed John's hair before slipping into his mind palace, and then into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed that! I do not own BBC Sherlock, I only own a vague wish that Johnlock someday be canon. Ah well. 
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> ~La Chatillon


End file.
